Electric signals used for wireless communication typically include a carrier signal that exists independent of the data being conveyed, and a modulation signal that is applied to the carrier signal to embed the conveyed data into the carrier. The modulated carrier signal is then conveyed as radio frequency electromagnetic waves to a receiver, which extracts the modulation signal data from the carrier frequency and so recovers the data.
Carrier signals are typically designed to have one or more narrow, carefully controlled frequencies, ensuring that radiated power is controlled to be within specified guidelines and is used to the greatest benefit of the transmitting device. But, some systems have adapted wireless communications methods having a seemingly inconsistent approach, which is to spread the signal frequency out over a very wide range, resulting in a low fraction of total transmitted power at any one specific frequency. Such signals are often called ultrawideband signals, and are being explored for short-range communications systems, such as wireless networks, as well as for some special functions like radar in which the bandwidth makes such a signal difficult to jam. But, generation of an ultrawideband signal is not a trivial task, and requires methods and circuits different from those traditionally used to produce narrow carrier signals.
A system for producing ultrawideband signals is therefore desired.